


Please Don't Leave Me Alone

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Please don't leave me alone" prompt with dick and damian (age reversal also plz love me younger dick Grayson)





	Please Don't Leave Me Alone

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

Tiny hands tightly gripped Damian’s sweater, the knuckles practically white. Damian was kneeled in front of Dick, who had tears trickling slowly down his face. Damian wanted to look away, but that would be admitting weakness. He needed the boy to understand that he had to go.

Damian gently removed the hands from his sweater. “Richard, I cannot stay. Father and the others are in trouble and need my help.”

“Then let me go with you!” Dick cried, once again reaching out to stop Damian from standing. Damian grabbed his hands. “I’m Robin! I can help!”

“No!” Dick flinched at Damian’s harsh tone. “I will not risk you. The League of Assassins is dangerous. When they took Jason, Father made me stay behind because he knew I would not react well to interacting with my mother, and it was too dangerous for you to go. However, we do not have a choice anymore. No one has made contact in days.” There was a likely chance that at least one person was dead, but Damian was not going to say that to Richard.

“Damian, please! Take me with you!” Dick wanted to wrap his arms around his oldest brother, but Damian was still holding his hands to keep them from grabbing Damian again.

He couldn’t let his brother go. If Damian left, Dick would be all alone. Sure, he had Alfred, but it wasn’t the same. What if they all died? What if they were already dead? Dick didn’t know much about the League of Assassins. Bruce had wanted to keep Dick away from them for as long as possible and didn’t like talking about them with him.

“No. And that is final.” Damian stood and let go of Dick’s hands. Dick let out a cry and latched onto Damian’s leg. Damian clenched his teeth, frustrated.

“Alfred!” Damian called. Alfred showed up in the doorway. He took the scene in for a moment before making his way over to them. He carefully pulled Dick away from Damian. The poor boy wailed, desperately trying to keep a hold of Damian’s leg. Dick reached out for Damian, begging, but Damian just walked away.

Damian made his way to the study, trying to ignore the sobs that echoed after him, and got in the elevator. Richard’s crying cut off with the doors closing, and Damian let out a sigh of relief. It was painful to hear the boy cry, especially when he was the cause of it. It couldn’t be helped though. Damian needed to do this, and he refused to put Richard in danger.

(When Damian returned, bloody and bruised and probably with some broken bones but with their  _family_ , Dick made them all sleep in a pile on the floor in the living room. The warmth from his father and siblings comforted him, and Dick had smiled for the first time in days.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or suggestions at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
